


Hey, Wanna Play?

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Green Beans - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A drabble prompted by the Thursday Trivia Challenge on FB to put an innocent piece of dialogue into a slash context. The prompt this week was “I’ve had more intelligent conversations with a turtle”
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Hey, Wanna Play?

‘Huuuutch!”

Hutch turned the page.

“I’m boooored. Whatcha reading?”

“Container Vegetable Gardening”

“You already grow green beans. ”

“Ericaceous compost” Hutch mumbled, taking notes.

“I’ve had more intelligent conversations with a turtle”

“Go find a turtle then”

Deftly Starsky flicked Hutch’s robe open and grinned.

“Found one!”

“Hands off!”

“Why? It’s mine too. I can play with it if I want. Look, turtle’s popping out of his shell! I’ll just help him back in......”

“Starsky! Quit that!”

“Whatcha think, little turtle? Shall I quit? Or shall I...”

Hutch quivered deliciously. Engulfed in warm wetness, his cock suddenly lost interest in gardening.


End file.
